The Unbridled
by TheArchon
Summary: This is my first Yoh'sGroup X LilyFive fic. Ren has a certain crush on Sally. While Ren prefers to stick to the good old romance, Sally takes matters in her own hands and skips to the main part. What will happen next? CH 2 Updated! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

**Summary**: A Lily Five X Yoh's Group one-shots, in each starring different characters. Contains sexual material, not for kids. A lemon, if I can say so. That's why readers under 18 **_SHOULD_** leave this story immediately and find a more decent fic to read... But, who cares? It's your life, not mine. Anyway, R&R. I'd like to hear some comments.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King...but if I did, I would've sorted it in the **'Hentai'** section.

* * *

Ren X Sally  
**The Unbridled 01: Invitation**

It was a week since the Shaman Tournament started a second time. The considerable damage done by Hao and his henchmen was finally repaired after an extensive and very tiresome month of work all over Patch Village. When the Great Spirits finally spoke the word to begin the Shaman Fight once more, Goldva and the rest of the Priests seemed more than eager to spread the word. It was not long till the first competitors in the Shaman Tournament arrived in Patch Village.

And they were Yoh Asakura and his group.

The gang of shaman youngsters appeared through the tunnel of the Blue Caves, and they were more than surprised to see there was no one around the village except for the representatives of the Shaman Council. Silver explained that it was just conjuncture that Yoh and his friends were the first ones to reach Patch. More shamans were supposed to arrive in the next few days, unless they got lost in the desert.

The judge was absolutely right. The next day Yoh saw a group of familiar faces he would never forget. This five was the one that gave him and his friends most trouble during their first trip through the desert. The ones who ambushed them, spied and tried to manipulate them. A pack of five beautiful, yet cunning and prudent shaman girls who chose to search for new lives in this remote village.

The Lily Five.

Yoh was overjoyed to see his former adversaries again. Sharona and her Lilies shared the same emotions, seeing as the Asakura shaman and his comrades had backed them up when they were most desperate. In truth, they owed Yoh their lives.  
Sharona said that the Lily Five was back to participate in the Shaman Tournament again.  
Yoh simply grinned and wished them good luck.  
The blond leader then added coyly that they would not be so merciful if they happened to fight in a Shaman Fight.  
The other shaman just shrugged and snickered.

What Yoh didn't notice was that there were small sparks of devotion, coming from between his friends and the Lily Five. He was too busy to solve his own problems with Anna, rather to stand back and look at how his friends were glancing and ogling at the female shamans. Yoh didn't know that Lyserg took out Milly on her first date or that Rio had a sudden crush on Sharona. Horo was looking at Lily in a very weird, disturbing way, and the brainy girl was affectedly ignoring him, as much as that was possible for her.

Even Ren has already found the girl of his dreams.

And right now, he was looking at her. Her crimson tufts of hair above her temples were throwing small shadows across her dark eyes, making her pretty face look even more attractive and charming _as she chewed fiercely on the tough piece of pork meat._

The Chinese shaman was secretly watching her from the back of the café, sitting alone on a small table, carefully sipping from his tea with eyes, fixed in the tempting redhead. Her table was facing his, but the girl was so concentrated on the steak that she didn't even notice his presence.

Ren was feasting his eyes on her beauty. Of all the Lily Five girls, Sally was the one who seemed least feminine. Well, she had as much as the rest of the Lilies, but her behaviour didn't suit her at all. Maybe because she had a warrior's spirit locked inside her female body. She was tough, rough and with a really bad temper, but in Len's eyes she seemed like an angel from Heaven.

The tomboy finished devouring her food. She then took her napkin from the table and carefully rubbed the sauce off her soft lips. She placed her fork and knife on her plate and leaned back on her seat. She let out a loud burp, and sighed in relief. Sally closed her eyes and a small smile emerged on her lips.

Then she looked again, this time in Len's direction.

Len gulped nervously. Let's just hope she doesn't call him...  
- Hey, you! - Sally yelled and gazed at the boy.

Oh, crap!  
- Why are you sitting there alone? - She inquired him, then waved a hand to come at her table. - Come sit here with me!

Len was restraining a blush crawling up his face. He stood stiffly and walked to her table, then sat a bit awkwardly on a free chair.

_'Is that really me?'_, Len thought furiously _'Blushing and looking stupid in front of a girl? Didn't I single-handedly beat Hao's thugs back then? I can handle this!'_

He opened his mouth to say something, but the cat had gotten his tongue.  
- Ugh... - He mumbled. Sally was watching at him with unhidden interest. Those eyes were making him even more nervous.

He finally mustered an answer:  
- Hi... - His eyes zapped from the one corner of the room to the other, briefly meeting with Sally's eyes. There was a short silence between them. - So... How are you doing?

Sally stared at him blankly.  
- Not much. - She said.

Len suddenly felt really uncomfortable.  
- Where are the other Lilies?

Sally slightly nodded at a point from her right. Len looked and saw the other five girls, standing outside the window of the café, staring at something on the street.  
- Silver's selling his souvenirs again. - The redhead explained calmly. - A piece of junk, if you ask me...

Ren was fighting himself from blushing. He muttered in agreement:  
- Yeah... same here...

He was terrified of the thought that he had a crush on that young woman. She acted least girly of all the Lilies and she lacked some manners. Everything in her screamed the words :_'Amazon! Wild animal!_', but Ren couldn't get his eyes off her.

More silence.  
- Well... - Ren started. - I'd better go now...  
- Were you watching me? - Sally suddenly asked him.

The Chinese shaman nearly fainted. His face got paler and he babbled out:  
- What made you say that?

For his own surprise Sally chuckled with a smile.  
- You were looking at me all the time! - She exclaimed cheerfully. - Do you think I wouldn't notice that?

Ren's face was a pale picture of stiff embarrassment. He blinked and muttered:  
- I'm sorry if I...

Sally laughed and grinned:  
- Cut that! - She lowered herself closer to his face and spoke: - Where were you watching?

Ren gaped at her. The blush he was fighting back for the next thirty minutes stormed his face.  
- Wha...What are you saying!?

Sally smirked. Her hand ran down her neck, then her chest, to that prominent slit in her shirt, revealing the cleavage of her bosom: an eyesore for every male creature in miles around. Ren's eyebrow twitched.

- Were you looking _there_? - She purred and fumbled with her finger in that slit. Ren's eyes grew wider. He felt hot under his clothes. Ren tried to back away but Sally's hand suddenly stretched and grabbed him by the wrist.

- Sharona is taking the girls out on shopping, but I'm don't feel like going out. - She told him seductively. - I'll be in the lodgings all night long with no one to keep me **company**. Would you mind if you come along?

Ren's blush slightly faded. He breathed out:  
- Alright! Sure! No problem! Where... do you live?

She stood up, took a pen lying on the bar and wrote down her address on a handkerchief. Sally gave it to the boy.  
- Meet me outside in 10. - She said and walked towards the exit. The woman stopped a step away from the door, then looked back and winked at Ren. - I'll be waiting!

She left him alone in the diner, with the handkerchief in his hand. Ren kept standing, stiff as a board, for the next five minutes, unable to believe something like that had just happened to him.  
Then he smiled. Something was telling him that he would never forget this night.

* * *

**From the Author:** So? Did you like that? I've always wanted to see a RenXSally pairing, but people around here have no imagination! -.- Don't go away so soon, you perverts**:P** The next chapter is coming up shortly!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: Lemon

Sally X Ren  
**The Unbridled 02: Don't Stop Touching Me**

Ren was standing in the darkness, right in front of the Lilly Five's lodge, and was still wondering how he ended up here. The events that happened earlier this day seemed so distant now, as he carefully strode towards the light coming out of the building.

The lodging was just like any other, provided by the Patch for all Shaman Fighters. High adobe walls with square windows with no glasses towered above him. The first floor was completely silent and dark. The boy was allured by the light coming from the second floor of the accommodation. It was there where the girl of his dreams was waiting for him.

He was told to wait. And so he did what Sally told him to: stay outside and wait for her.

Five minutes later the doorknob turned and Sally's face came popped out. She smiled at the Chinese shaman and said:  
- Hello, Ren. I'm glad you came.

She opened the door widely and invited him in. The young woman nodded in direction of the living room.

The two moved through the door and into the lodging. There was a wooden bench near the window, a table and a few chairs around it, all of them positioned in a way, very similar to the one in his own accommodation. There was a mirror on the wall next to the stairs. The bathroom was only feet away from the wardrobe. Ren was not surprised by the resemblances, as all of the humble interiors were made by the same Patch people he lived with now.

Ren thought Sally would invite him to sit around the table. Maybe it would've been better if she got something to drink and sit with him and have a friendly chat, just to find a way to kill time. He _knew_ that something _had_ to happen.

However, he never expected her to say something like:  
- Let's go upstairs. It's more comfortable there.

When Ren heard these words, he gulped somewhat nervously. Sally was leading him to her _room!?_ The Chinese shaman had never had to chance to enter a girl's room before, save for his sister's bedroom. At this time, he didn't have the courage to hesitate or get back, as Sally led him upstairs. He followed her, unable to leave her out of her sight, as if his existence depended on it.

When they opened the door to the second floor, Ren trod his foot on unexplained territory. He peeked curiously inside. Something about Sally was giving Ren the impression of a wild, chaotic person. Such people are often negligent about their property, and in the current case: their bedrooms. For the kid's surprise, Sally's room was a lot more tidy than his own room. Maybe it was because he had to share it with Horo Horo and Chocolove, maybe it was because he didn't have the time to put his room in order, but the place where he stayed always seemed to be in a mess. Then Ren asked himself if Sally had less luggage to take care of, or maybe she didn't have to share her room with the other Lilies.

Or maybe she had just cleaned up because of Ren's visit.

Sally saw his surprised gaze and laughed huskily:  
- What did you expect? A pile of clothes?

Ren blinked. Sally's beautiful, cheerful eyes were chasing away every rational thought in his head. What the hell was happening to him?

- Ugh... well, no... I mean... why?

Sally snorted.  
- Living under one roof with Sharona paid off. All she asks me to do is clean my room and I do it.

Ren examined the room with a quick, approving glance. Then suddenly his eyes locked on something.

Sally laughed out and picked the object up. Ren was wondering if he was gaping at it too disturbingly.

- Now how the heck did Elly's bra get in here? - Sally mumbled and waved the bra in front of Ren's startled expression. - I keep telling her to keep her bras of my property!

Sally carried Elly's brassiere to another door on the right of her bed. She opened the door and tossed the bra inside, then slammed the door with a small frown on her face. The woman turned around and beamed at her guest, who was on the brink of blushing.

- Sorry about that. - She babbled out a bit disturbedly and walked off to her drawer. The young woman bent forward opened the drawer and started fumbling at something inside. What she didn't realized was that her bottom parts suddenly became the center of Ren's attention. - That girl just won't listen to anything I tell her. Yesterday I found some of her pads on my bed. Can you imagine this!? Isn't there a garbage bin in this house?...

There was silence behind her.

- I do whatever I can to keep this place tidy. - She continued, as if she wasn't disturbing anyone with her acknowledgements. - All of my clothes are over there now. - Sally said that for no reason and pointed at a drawer to her left. - I don't need to worry about that. At least for the bras. I don't wear any bras, they're not comfortable.

Ren goggled at her for a second and some blood gushed out of his nose.

Sally stood up. She was holding a key in her hand. Something about Ren was troubling her.  
- Are you alright?  
Ren was holding his nose with his hands, trying to stop the blood dripping from his nostrils. He blinked and shot out in panic:  
- I gotta go to the bathroom!

He rushed downstairs, leaving a confused Sally behind him.

Ren smashed the door and locked himself inside. He tore a piece of toilet paper and rubbed off the blood from his nose.  
_'What the heck is she trying to do?'_ The boy thought furiously. _'Seduce me?'_

The sight of her beautiful ass was forever locked in his memory. He never imaged himself looking at a female's bottom that way. When that part of her body came in his sight, he suddenly felt something. It was hot and was coming from the depths of his body. His legs felt weak and there was a strange thrill in his groins. There was a certain, unexplainable _urge_, coming from his animal instincts, buried deep down his brain. He had decrypted this message instantly and was now blushing at his own crudeness, so untypical of his distinguished nature.

He slowly took a deep breath, then exhaled. He breathed again, and breathed out. One minute later, his pulse reverted back to normal and Ren regained his self-confidence. He got a final hold of himself and unlocked the door.

He heard Sally calling:  
- Ren? Are you alright?

The shaman answered:  
- I'm fine. I just... had to go.

Short silence.  
- Okay! - The girl said back.

Ren walked out of the bathroom and went up the stairs. Sally was sitting on her bed, looking straight at the boy.  
- Are you done? - She inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

Ren nodded. Sally smiled and stood up. She walked pass him and closed the door.  
- Fine then. - The woman turned back and placed hands on her waist. - Let's do something then.

The evening went wonderfully.

Sally was keeping a full glass of whisky in her drawer. She pulled it out and took two small glasses along and placed them on a small table. The girl offered him a drink. Ren, who was known for his teetotalism and complete contempt towards all spirit drinks, had a sudden change of habits and gladly accepted the portion of whisky poured in his glass. For the first time in his life, Ren took a sip of alcohol and felt his tongue, throat and head burning.  
- Agh! - He had said back then.

Sally just chuckled and asked cheerfully:  
- This is your first glass, right?

Ren nodded, completely embarrassed.

They took sip after sip and a conversation was begun. They talked about the Shaman Fight and who was a potential winner to the whole tournament. Ren stated in a stuck-up manner that team The Ren was the only one who would emerge victorious in the end. Sally just laughed and said that she was a bit sad for going out of the Fights. Then they started talking about what they have been doing recently. Ren commented that he was mostly training for the Fights and that he didn't have much time for leisure. Sally announced that she was getting bored with all the free-time she had and needed some action. And so, as the couple was getting more and more comfortable under the influence of the whisky, one hour later the talk came to a more private point, like, for example, what Ren liked doing most in the world and what kind of people he liked most.

- Strong-minded, confident people. - He said firmly.

Sally, who was leaning her back on the chair, asked:  
- Are you referring to men or women?

The Chinese shaman thought for a second, then answered:  
- Both of them. As long as they are independent people, they're all worthy to be my comrades.  
- Don't you mean friends? - The young woman inquired.

Ren blinked.  
- Yes. You're right. Friends. I've learned that there is a difference between the words _'comrade'_ and _'friend'_.  
- Good for you! - Sally commended him cheerfully. - Do you find me like that?

The boy blinked again.  
- Ugh... yes. Of course. - Ren muttered carefully. - You're very... strong-minded.

A grin popped on her face.  
_'She's really pretty when smiling like that.'_, Ren thought for a second.

- I've always known we'll get along! - Sally stated playfully. She winked at him.

Ren's eyebrows jumped in a surprised manner.  
- Tell me, Ren... - She started again, the grin still on her face. - What kind of girls do you like?

Ren felt his blush returning.  
- Why are you asking!? - He inquired amazedly.

Sally laughed again.  
- Maybe I'm just curious... Or maybe... - She lowered herself forward, so that her face was mere inches away from his. - ...I just want to decide on something.  
- Like what? - Ren asked.

The young woman leaned back and said:  
- Answer my question, Ren.

Ren made a bold, but a bit corny move; he replied:  
- I like girls... like you, Sally.

Really corny, indeed. He was expecting to receive a sarcastic smile, a death glare or something else that would send his life to hell, but for his own amazement, Sally's expression remained bright.

- Like... me? - She repeated with that charming smile of hers. - Well... what can you possible like about me?

He was close now. Ren felt it with his heart. His greatest moment was at hand.  
- Everything. - He finished quietly. A smile emerged on his face as well.

They stared at each other for a long time, none of them considering breaking the silence that reigned in the room.

And finally, Sally nodded.  
- I see. - The grin on her face had taken mischievous, auguring forms. She stood up and slowly walked away from her chair. The girl turned so that she can face Ren.

She said:  
- How do you find me, Ren?

Ren stated warmly:  
- Flawless!

Sally nodded again. She reached down and started pulling her shirt up. Ren went bug-eyed. The young girl tossed aside the garment and stood right in front of the shaman, completely topless.  
- So how do you find me now? - She inquired.

Ren was speechless. When she said she wasn't wearing a bra, she meant it _seriously_. His amazed sight was fixed on the white, ample, compact C-cup breasts, crowned with soft pink nipples. The boy felt his mouth watering. The same urge he felt before came back, a million times stronger, as all of his male senses were teased by the genuine beauty, radiated from Sally's forms.

He tried to say something, but his words came out as a gurgle. Ren's face turned red when Sally started walking in his direction.  
- I didn't hear you, Ren. - The woman said in a sexy manner.

She leaned forward and placed her palms on Ren's shoulders. His whole face seemed on fire.

- W... What are you... going to do? - He mumbled out. Sally's face came closer. From this close range, he had the chance to explore every inch of her beautiful countenance. Red locks of hair were shaving against his forehead.

- I'll make you feel good. - Sally whispered in his ear. The next thing she did greatly surprised Ren, as he had thought this could happen only in his most sacred dreams. She caught him completely unprepared.

She kissed him. Their lips met for the first time and that glorious feeling washed over Ren. Her skin was so soft and warm. His hands rested gently on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Trying to get the upper hand of the situation, Ren counter attacked and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met at last.

After a minute which seemed like a blissful eternity to the couple, Sally separated her face from Ren's lips. She pressed her chest close to the boy's body. Ren felt his manhood erecting, completely out of his control. Sally ran her hands down his torso and fondled with his baggy trousers. Without another word, she pulled down his trousers, shortly after that followed by his boxers. Sally licked her lips and fixed the most private part of Ren's body with praise.

Ren didn't know if he should stop her, but he knew for sure that he would remember this experience. He silently submitted himself to her control and rested his back on the chair. Sally's hand ran down the exposed part of Ren's belly, gently admiring his milky skin, then moved closer to the hardened shaft. Her fingers locked around the pole, resulting in a sudden gasp of air from Ren's mouth. Sally then slowly ran her hand to the very top of his penis, listening carefully to the excited moan, escaping the boy's mouth. The woman grinned.

- Do you want me to keep doing that? - She asked seductively.

Ren gasped out:  
- Sally...don't stop! Please...

Sally laughed and stroked his member. The boy emitted a loud groan when Sally resumed polishing his shaft at a faster rate. The sight of her hand gliding up and down his manhood, her triumphant smirk and her exposed breasts was driving him insane. His whole body was limp due to the electricity, coursing through his veins, except for that hard piece of meat in Sally's hand. The young woman neared her to his tip and licked the head quickly while rapidly stroking his penis. Ren groaned louder than before. Sally then greedily took his tip in her mouth and stroked it with her tongue. She started sucking and moving her head up and down his meat, leaving a trail of saliva all over it. Ren was immediately sent to a phase of sexual frenzy. Moan after moan escaped his mouth. His hands grasped onto Sally's hair. He pleaded her to do it more, not to stop, to finish him mercilessly. The girl obediently took his member even deeper while stroking his testicles. She went back and forth, not sparing a single spot on the boy's member, swallowing his shaft and teasing the soft head, as if pleading him to explode in her mouth. Ren's torso bent forward, still grasping onto Sally's locks.

- Oh, Sally! Oh, God, this is incredible!!! Ooooohhh... - He moaned out loud as he tried to push her head down his member. Sally's glee was beyond limitations: the _'Seduce_ _Ren'_ mission was successful! He was in her control and he was enjoying her work! Now was the time to finish him off.

She lowered her head and got a better hold around the hilt, then readied herself for the Grand Finale. She took one breath and crashed her lips against his groins, running her tongue over his member furiously. Ren yelled out in pleasure and shivered violently. Sally was deep-throating him fast as the Chinese shaman panted and groaned for air. He clutched at her hair again and groaned out:

- Sally! I'm... coming!.. - His body trembled and the final groans escaped his mouth. The next second he shot all of his cum into Sally's mouth, which was wrapped around his hot member. The woman felt how Ren unloaded a laudable amount of semen in her mouth. Some of it dripped out of her mouth and onto her chest. She quickly swallowed the salty, yet delicious portion of sperm, and slowly pulled her head back and forth his hardened penis, just to torture him a little more. She licked his head for the last time and opened her lips, releasing Ren from her grip.

The boy was still gasping for air. He seemed like he had just ran ten miles. His face was red and sweaty, his body was still trembling in subsiding bliss. Sally smiled: her mission was one hundred percent success. She stood up and approached Ren's face.

Sally purred:  
- How was it?

Ren somehow said with a more normal voice:  
- Incredible! Amazing! This is the greatest thing I've ever felt...

Sally noticed the unfinished sentence. She nodded at him to continue.  
- ...but...why did you do this?

The young woman neared his face and kissed him gently on the lips. She explained softly with a smile:  
- Because I love you, Ren. I want you to stay with me this night. I want you to be mine, and I will be yours.

Ren seemed incredibly surprised. He stared at her with wide eyes.  
- Will you do this for me? - She pleaded at last.

The shaman remained silent for a few moments. Then he muttered:  
- Can I... return the favor?

Sally nodded. She stood up and unbelted her jeans. The woman discarded them and tossed them aside, remaining only by her panties. Ren fixed them curiously and noticed they were wet.

The girl lied down on the bed and winked at Ren. The boy had some idea what he was supposed to do. He gently pulled down her undergarments, revealing the most sacred parts of her body. Ren felt his member erecting once again; something animalistic inside him was howling and roaring at the sight, it was suggesting how great it would feel to be inside that body. The Chinese straddled her legs, getting at better view of her clitoris. Ren licked his lips and neared Sally's pussy. He rubbed a finger against her entrance, then added a second one. Sally was whimpering quietly in pleasure. Without any warning, he buried his digits in her vagina, making her moan out. Ren felt his fingers being drenched in Sally's juices. He slowly began moving his index and middle finger inside her body, while creating a nice friction at the entrance with two more fingers of his other hand. Sally groaned loudly and clutched at the covers. Ren smirked and continued fingering the girl of his dreams. The shaman then neared his face close to her entrance and stuck out his tongue. Sally's groans came out louder than before when he licked around her entrance and located that pink, soft, sensitive bud.

Sally nearly screamed out when he started teasing that bud:  
- Oh, God! No, not there!

Ren attacked the spot even harder while probing inside her with fingers. Who would know she would be _that_ sensitive?  
- OOOoooooooohhh... Reeeeeeeeeennnn... - Sally moaned out among her pants of joy. Ren straddled her legs as much as he could and licked all over her sacred regions. What he wasn't aware of that Sally was quickly approaching a powerful orgasm. He kept sucking and playing around until her back arched and her shriek rang in the room:  
- I'm coming!... **I'm coming!!!**

Then it ended. She collapsed on the bed panting heavily for air as a pool of her love liquids spilled on the sheets. Ren looked delightedly at the result of his work. He smirked.

He pulled his body up and rested near the beautiful redheaded girl of his dreams. Her breathing had stabilized and Sally was looking at him in a pleased way. She ran a hand across Ren's cheek and down his chest. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Her lips crashed against his. Ren muffled out something in her mouth, but she couldn't hear it. They pulled back and stared at each other.

- You're not bad, Ren. - Sally commended him. - You made me come a lot faster than I made you!

Ren snickered.  
- Beginner's luck. - He stated with delight in his voice.

Sally's hand crawled onto his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. She ogled at him and purred:  
- Shall we resume playing?  
- Aren't you tired?

She shook her head with a playful grin on her face.  
- I can go on like this the whole night. Besides, I still want you inside me.

Her hand glided down his now limp manhood. She stroked it gently, which resulted in a quiet groan coming from Ren's mouth.

- I want to feel you inside me! - The young woman whispered seductively in Ren's ear, while he was quickly getting another hard-on. Sally licked his ear, just to make him hornier. Ren moaned out:

- Alright, I understood!

He stood up in the bed and folded Sally's body with hands. He hovered close above her, their faces almost touching. His now erected cock was brushing against her entrance.

- I'm a virgin, so go slow. - She warned him. Ren nodded. The boy pushed at the entrance slowly. He met a little resistance, but it was gone quickly. He plunged his penis deeper in Sally when she suddenly gasped.

- Are you alright? - Ren asked worriedly.

Sally fixed him and muttered quietly:  
- Keep going. It'll go away soon.

Ren resumed exploring Sally's vagina. He buried his meat to the hill in her, and in the meantime more groans and gasps escaped Sally's mouth. She shivered.  
- Sally...

The woman shut her eyes tight for a few seconds, then opened them again.  
- I'm okay.  
- How is it? - He asked.  
- Feels good... - She mumbled.

Ren slowly pulled his penis, then thrust it again. Sally groaned.  
- That's good, Ren! Keep doing that!

The boy began to move inside her rhythmically, listening to her excited groans. She was wet and tight, thus making it really enjoyable to slide in her pussy. Ren smiled and hugged her tighter. Sally wrapped her arms around his back and pressed him close to her body. She clenched her legs around his waist and pressed herself down his shaft. Ren groaned when his dick dived even deeper in Sally's body.  
- Feels tight, doesn't it? - She whispered huskily.

Ren nodded with a grimace of agonizing pleasure on his face.  
- Well, then... let's go.

Ren restarted his thrust inside of her, smoothly going back and forth, enjoying the friction of her lips, damp with her vaginal juices. She groaned his name and tightened his grip around his shoulders. The Chinese shaman picked up the right rate and continued to glide between her legs. With every passing second, Sally's body seemed to get hotter. Sweat drops were sliding down their connected bodies. The woman of his dreams was blushing madly, lost in the bliss that reigned throughout her body.

At one point, she uttered:  
- Ren... let's change positions.

He nodded. Ren lied down on the bed and Sally climbed on him. She guided his member inside of her and once again he started impaling her. Ren placed his hands around her waist and resumed with his own thrust as well. His eyes fixed on her face, then moved down on her bouncing breasts. He was eager to touch these sexy mounds of flesh. Sally noticed his gaze.

- Where are you looking!? - She joked breathlessly. The woman leaned forward, so that Ren can reach out and caress her left boob. Ren touched her with a pleased expression on his face and a **wide** grin. He was the happiest man on the world.

Five minutes later, spent in passionate love-making, Sally grunted out:  
- Ren... I'm coming again...

Ren groaned out:  
- So am I...

She smiled:  
- Well then... let's cum together...

Ren nodded. He kept thrusting in and out of her for a while until the powerful sensation swept over both of them for a second time. Sally's back arched and she screamed out Ren's name in the warm night air.

The two shamans lied limp on the bed, both completely naked and covered in each other's cum. Ren groped near Sally's wrist and took her hand. He stared in her eyes lovingly. She stared back. Sally whispered close to his ear:

- Let's keep this our little secret.

He nodded.

The two of them fell asleep, still holding each other's hands.

The bond between them, created during this warm summer night, could withstand anything. Two hearts, two spirits linked together, uniting their unbridled nature of warriors, through this incredible love.

...And that is why Ren and Sally were so much powerful together when the unexpected war, looming over the horizon, broke out at last.

* * *

**From the Author:** Well, did you like my little lemon? R&R when you're done mastur-... Ugh... I mean reading.:) 


End file.
